O Julgamento de Athena
by Lexas
Summary: Até mesmo os deuses tem que passar pelo juízo final, e para Athena não seria diferente. Após garantir a paz na Terra, a deusa da sabedoria tem que enfrentar seu último desafio, o de confrontar, sozinha, a ira de todos os deuses do Olimpo. COMPLETO!


Título do Fanfic: "O Julgamento de Athena"

Autor: Lexas

E-mail para contato: joaotjrhotmail.com

Nota do autor: A idéia para este fanfic surgiu quando o Nukenin, líder do grupo de Cosplay "Athena Exclamation"  me encomendou um roteiro para a apresentação deles que seria realizada no AnimeFriends de 2004. Obviamente o tempo deles seria curto, mas eu acabei me empolgando e acabou saindo este texto que trago para vossa apreciação. Obviamente muito do que está escrito nas linhas abaixo teve que ser editado/adaptado/reduzido para ser apresentado nos escassos minutos que eles dispõem mas, para os curiosos de plantão, eu recomendo a leitura deste fic, pois na minha melhor concepção, ele é "como apresentação deles seria se não houvesse o limite de tempo, tampouco outros grupos para se apresentarem e se os juizes não tirassem pontos por extrapolar o limite de tempo".

E para os que vão no AnimeFriends desse ano, não ousem perder a apresentação do "Athena Exclamation"! Vale a pena!

Ah, e mais um coisa: O texto abaixo leva em consideração todos os fatos mostrados tanto no mangá, quanto na série de tv, nos movies e nas séries de Oav. Em suma, o Santuário, Asgard, Poseidon, Hades, Abel, Éris... tudinho!

Com exceção, é claro, do movie de Lúcifer – perdão, mas esse é ruim de aturar!

Boa leitura!

**"Os seres humanos são falhos, no entanto, os deuses continuam protegendo-os. Mas, uma vez que os deuses são os protetores dos humanos, não seriam eles tão falhos quanto sua própria criação"?**

Plutão. Tão distante do Astro-Rei e, ao mesmo tempo, tão perdido em meio ao tempo e ao espaço.

Uma prisão mais do que perfeita para alguém que, em outros tempos, recebera o título de "deus-Sol".

Sim, gloriosos dias aqueles, nos quais era adorado e idolatrado. Que destino cruel, pois sim, para aquele que já foi considerado o mais poderoso dentre todos os deuses, mais até do que seu pai, o todo-poderoso Zeus.

- Existe castigo maior para aquele cujo o próprio grande Pai já temeu? – uma voz se arrastava pelos corredores do Templo de Hades, nos confins de Plutão – Abel, meu caro Abel... o que fizeram contigo?

Que decadente, pensava. E pensar que tal ser se tornou tão poderoso na Terra, que Zeus o temia e tramou contra ele.

- Por que está assim, meu Lorde? Onde estás a glória do mais resplandecente dos deuses, onde?

- Por que véns a mim, Éris? – Ele falava em um tom arrastado, o qual em nada lembrava sua onipresença anterior.

- Por que faz perguntas cujas respostas já sabes, meu Lorde? – e se aproximava dele, saindo das sombras – por que aceitas isso, por que?

Ela se aproxima ainda mais, observando-o naquele estado decadente. Acorrentado entre duas pilastras, estava o antes poderoso Abel, bastante debilitado. Mais do que isso, não havia lugar pior para ele estar, tendo em visto que ali estava totalmente privado de seu astro, de sua beleza, de seu brilho.

- Saia daqui, Éris. Nada podes fazer por mim, meu próprio pai me sentenciou as trevas – e, naquele instante, algo se remoeu ainda mais dentro de si, algo que ocorria sempre que lembrava que fora privado do contato com a luz, da fonte do seu poder.

- Não se martirizes, meu Lorde. Não é justo tal castigo para alguém como o senhor.

- Não sou seu Lorde, Éris. Nada posso fazer – e em momento algum ele a fitou, permanecia com a cabeça abaixada. – estou pagando pelo meu pecado, meu pai me fez entender o quão grande fora a minha maldade.

- Você está muito debilitado, meu Senhor – e aproximava uma maçã vermelha de sua boca – por acaso seu pai fora capaz de retirar até mesmo o orgulho de seu semblante?

- Nada mais me resta, por que insiste? Sou um deus esquecido pelos humanos, oriundo de uma civilização que atingiu sem esplendor em tempos antigos e que não existe mais.

- Nada disso é culpa sua, e sabes muito bem disso, meu senhor. Sabes muito bem quem é a culpada.

- Não posso culpar minha irmã, Éris. Ela fora encarregada de proteger a Terra, não é responsabilidade dela o meu estado, minha condenação.

- Creio que o senhor está errado, meu Lorde – e dava um pedaço da maçã para Abel comer – afirmo-lhe que sim. – e via, com o pouco de forças que lhe restavam, Abel mastigar a maçã lentamente – e farei com que a verdadeira justiça do grande pai se cumpra, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

Ele nada dizia, apenas sentia o último resquício de suas forças ser sugado pela maçã, até que sua cabeça pende para o lado.

Éris apenas o observa, encarando aquele deus decadente.

Estava na hora. Esperou muito, muito tempo... mas finalmente havia chegado a hora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Athena"

"Athena"

"Athena"

Como se estivessem fechados por uma eternidade, seus olhos se abrem. Onde estava?

Não sabia descrever, não sabia explicar o local aonde estava, simplesmente por que ainda estava vendo as coisas com olhos humanos.

Mas sentia algo familiar, algo muito familiar, como se já tivesse passado muito tempo naquele local.

Ela se ergue da cama, observando-a. Era um material muito refinado e, se não tivesse noção dos últimos acontecimentos, diria que estava no santuário da Grécia.

Mas... ela não tinha ilusões quanto a isso. Sabia muito bem o que aconteceu. Arriscou muito e pagou o preço, pois sabia que, ao enfrentar Ártemis e Apollo, as chances de sair ilesa inexistente.

Logo, só havia um lugar aonde poderia estar – ela caminha para fora do aposento, abrindo uma grande porta – a semelhança com o santuário da Grécia era incrível – e vai seguindo por um longo corredor. – logo, só havia um lugar assim, ainda mais com aquela estranha sensação de familiaridade que sentia.

Quanto tempo caminhou? Não se lembrava mais, sentia como se estivesse caminhando pela galáxia, e as estrelas fossem o chão por onde caminhava.

No entanto, um grande portão lhe chamava a atenção. Então, finalmente ela estava ali?

Fazia tempo, muito tempo, por sinal.

Na verdade, não era tempo algum, pois ainda estava pensando como uma humana, coisa que ela já não era, pois nem mesmo seu corpo mortal existia mais.

Pouco mais de 10 anos terrestres... uma poeira no tempo dos deuses...

Sim, finalmente ela havia voltado para casa – ela abre o grande portão, contemplando o grande salão aonde ficava o maior de todos os deuses – finalmente, havia retornado para o Olimpo.  Sabia que, o dia em que seu corpo mortal viesse a falecer, tal coisa aconteceria. Não que não esperasse por tal coisa, pois sabia que sua encarnação na Terra era devido a necessidade de enfrentar os males do mundo e...

- ...? – ela arregala os olhos levemente, surpresa pelo que estava diante dela, pelas pessoas que seus olhos encararam ao atravessar aquela porta. - ...!!!

- Seja bem vinda, Athena – ela olhava de lado para aquele que era conhecido como o deus dos mares – estávamos aguardando-na.

- Julian... não, você não é mais Julian.

- Abandonei meu corpo terreno bem antes de você, minha cara. Por que esse olhar de surpresa? Para onde achou que eu iria?

- Imaginei que seria exilado para o esquecimento, tal como...

- Não me confunda com seu irmão, minha cara. Há muito mais entre eu e seu pai do que você possa imaginar, muito mais.

- Como sempre, querendo demonstrar toda a sua força – aquela voz arrastada surgia no salão – Diga-me, Poseidon... – Athena dirige seu olhar para a origem da nova voz, a qual deixa completamente surpresa.

- Éris?!?!? – Agora sim Athena estava impressionada – o que faz aqui?!?!?

- Ora, Saori... surpresa? Sou uma deusa como você, e tenho tanto direito de estar aqui quanto...

- Não mesmo! Você ameaçou a vida na Terra por motivos particulares, e isso é algo imperdoável! Não deveria estar aqui, e sim...

- Para quem você está falando, Athena? – Éris tinha aquele sorriso desdenhoso – Para mim? Para Poseidon, talvez?

- Para meu pai, Éris. Diga-me, o que fez para sair de seu confinamento?

- Você sempre se considerou a melhor de todas, não é mesmo? Pois saiba que até um pai às vezes é obrigado a encarar as falhas de uma filha, especialmente uma como você – e mudava seu semblante por completo, ficando extremamente séria e apontando para Athena – justo você, a filha sábia e salvadora, sua maior decepção.

- Tudo o que eu fiz foi em prol dos seres que vivem naquele belo planeta, Éris, diferente de você, que tinha seus planos mesquinhos.

- Hunf! Mesquinhos? Pois diga-me... queres mesmo que acreditemos que todo o seu "sacrifício" não foi em prol dos seus deveres terrenos, e sim pelo fato de seu corpo se sentir tentado por um reles mortal, a ponto de te fazer enfrentar todos os seus semelhantes e inclusive contrariar as ordens de seu pai?

- Jamais. – ela falava calmamente sem tirar os olhos de Éris – nunca.

- Mentirosa! – e jogava a maçã no chão, a qual rolava até os pés de Athena – negas que se sentiu atraída pelo tolo cavaleiro de Pégasus a ponto de enfrentar a todos nós por ele? Como ousa dizer que ama os humanos, quando na verdade seu amor era única e exclusivamente para um deles?

- Eu não lhe devo satisfações, Éris.

- Deve, sim. Não está mais em seus domínios, Athena. Não há ninguém aqui para você se segurar, e seu querido pai concorda conosco. Chegou a hora de enfrentar o seu juízo.

- Mesmo? Pois bem, que seja, não tenho nada a temer. Quem tomará parte desta farsa?

- Todos nós – Poseidon se manifestava – todos nós.

- Pois que venham. – Athena assume uma postura mais rígida, sem perceber que estava exatamente no centro do salão, enquanto uma das inúmeras portas dele se abrem – quem será o primeiro a me... !!!

Ela trava, surpresa. Não obstante, cai de joelhos ao ver aquela cena. Não esperava ver tal pessoa novamente, não ali e não naquele estado decadente.

- Irmão... – ela simplesmente não consegue encará-lo. Sentado em um trono flutuante, ele vai seguindo pelo salão, parando em um dos cantos dele, do qual Athena poderia vê-lo perfeitamente – Abel, você... o que fizeram com ele?

- O poderoso Zeus o sentenciou a nunca mais ver a luz do Sol, Athena. E o exílio o enfraqueceu ainda mais, ele não poderá abrir seus olhos, nunca mais.

- Pai, onde o senhor está que não vê isso? Pai?

"Athena... eu estou presente".

- Pai? Zeus todo poderoso?

"Estive observando seus atos na Terra, minha filha".

- O senhor... está me dizendo que concorda com isso?

"Mesmo para mim, algumas coisas devem ser cumpridas".

- Mas...

- O que foi, Athena? – Éris tinha um olhar debochado – vê? Zeus está conosco, ao contrário do que você pensa.

- Pois bem, Éris. Que seja feito então esse "julgamento". Quem será meu acusador?

- Todos nós – ela ouvia uma outra voz, muito sombria, saindo de uma das portas. Qual sua surpresa ao ver aquele que fora o seu maior desafio na Terra – todos nós, Athena.

- Hades... – ela cerrava os olhos para ele – eu já imaginava. E meu defensor, quem será?

- Não é você a deusa da sabedoria e da justiça? – Éris, de braços cruzados, ria – você mesma será sua defensora!

- Não tenho o que temer.

- Veremos. – Éris fazia a maçã voltar para sua mão, e a mesma começa a emitir um forte brilho – Poseidon...

- Athena, você diz ser justa com todas as pessoas, mas no entanto, demonstrou preocupação excessiva com uma única pessoa. Você nega isso?

- O que Seiya tem a ver com isso, Poseidon?

- Não se lembra? O que a fez se sacrificar no grande pilar dos oceanos, confesse! Você alegou o bem da humanidade, mas em algum momento realmente acreditou que conseguiria impedir que a Terra fosse inundada?

- Eu sempre acreditei em meus cavaleiros, Poseidon.

- Mesmo que isso fosse contra os desígnios dos deuses, não é mesmo?

- Não há nada de errado em salvar as pessoas, Julian – e o chamava pelo seu nome terreno, sem se dar conta -  seu argumento simplesmente não é válido.

- Arrogante! Em tempos ancestrais a Terra fora acometida por um grande dilúvio que purificou a raça humana para um novo começo, o que você entende a respeito disso? – e batia seu tridente no chão, sem que ela recuasse – você sabia muito bem disso, Athena! Como ousa falar de argumentos contra mim? Meu próprio irmão sabia desses meus planos, não se esqueça disso! Seu templo na Grécia fora criado apenas por que eu permiti, por que se fosse de meu desejo, o mesmo seria coberto pela fúria dos mares! Os seres humanos se tornaram corruptos o suficiente para merecer tal coisa, quem é você para desmerecer isso?

- Eu não tenho o que dizer, Poseidon. Apenas que tornaria a fazer o que fiz novamente, se assim        fosse necessário. Podia me aliar a você, mas preferi acreditar que meus cavaleiros... que Seiya poderia impedir aquela tragédia.

- E, por "crença" em um único homem, você sacrificaria tudo, não é mesmo? Até mesmo os planos do seu pai! Não tenho nada mais a acrescentar. – e dava um passo para trás, enquanto Athena apenas balançava a cabeça.

- Será você agora, Éris? Será você quem irá me acusar neste momento, por acaso? – ela devolvia o olhar – vamos, diga-me o meu erro ao te deter, diga-me. – e a olhava com enorme desprezo. Era uma farsa aquele julgamento, nada mais além disso. Era deprimente ver o estado no qual seu irmão se encontrava, e pior ainda ao constatar o quão longe Éris tinha ido, tal qual o quão baixo ela fora capaz de descer.

- Não será ela, criança – o deus das trevas se fazia manifesto – será a mim quem terás que confrontar agora. Athena, eu a condeno de contrariar os desígnios divinos em prol de proveito próprio. Assim como meu irmão Poseidon, rejo uma força do universo muito poderosa, a morte, a qual você não apenas confrontou, como fez questão de demonstrar todo o seu desrespeito por ela. Nega isso?

- Não. E nunca negarei, Hades. E se precisar, a enfrentarei novamente.

- Você vê, meu caro irmão? – Hades olhava para o alto – sua própria filha não respeita as suas ordens, o cargo que você mesmo me incumbiu, como uma criança que só faz o que achar ser o certo.

- Não sou uma criança, Had...

- Silêncio!!! O que você entende da morte? Você se diz a deusa da sabedoria, mas em algum momento usou da sabedoria que supõem-se ter? – Hades, caminhando com toda a sua armadura e emitindo uma poderosa aura negra ao seu redor, a qual emanava uma sensação totalmente anti-vida, cruzava os braços.

- É minha obrigação zelar pelo bem das pessoas, caro "tio" – e falava com certo tom de ironia. Realmente, ainda estava muito apegada aos termos humanos, pensava.

- Acha que pode impedir a morte das pessoas? Isso é a conseqüência da vida, Athena.

"Ele está certo, Athena" – ela ficou surpresa com aquilo, pois não esperava que Zeus a recriminasse – "tudo tem o seu fluxo, e confrontando Hades, você impede esse fluxo".

- O senhor sugere que eu apenas fique de braços cruzados? – e ainda estava surpresa.

- Diga-me, Athena... – Hades para de andar em torno dela – Você queria impedir a morte dos seres humanos... ou proteger um ser humano em especial?

- Suas afirmações são ridículas, Hades.

- Mesmo? Então me diga por que proibiu a presença de seus cavaleiros quando lutou contra mim. Explique por que não quis que seus cavaleiros mais leais, os quais a fizeram retomar o poder no santuário grego, participassem contigo, a ponto de dar ordens para os demais impedirem seu avanço. Esperava mesmo que, depois de tudo aquilo, depois de tamanha demonstração de lealdade, eles fossem capaz de viverem em paz  e abandonarem a deusa pela qual juraram amor eterno com suas próprias vidas?

- Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer – e olhava para ele retraída, como se tivesse sido atingida em um ponto dolorido, igual a flecha que atingiu seu peito em outra ocasião.

- Eu não tenho mais o que falar.

- E agora, Éris? – Athena a olhava firmemente – o que mais tem a dizer contra mim? Mais alguma farsa para questionar minhas ações, por acaso?

- Você ainda nega que suas ações foram para beneficiar o cavaleiro de Pégasus ao invés da humanidade, não é mesmo?

- Eu não sou tão mesquinha assim.

- É mesmo? – outra porta se abre e, desta vez, algo inesperado acontece: Athena cai de joelhos.

Estava surpresa. Diante dele, estava um dos poucos deuses que lhe traziam recordações realmente amargas.

E, segundo suas próprias lembranças, o único que não mentia ou exagerava seus argumentos.

Aquele que usou dos piores métodos existentes para atingir seus objetivos, e que fora capaz de confrontar suas crenças convicções pessoais.

- Há quanto tempo, Athena. – ele falava friamente. – sim, muito tempo.

- Apollo... como ousas estar aqui? – ela olha para Abel, o qual ainda estava imóvel – você não...

- Cala-te! Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que não ama o mortal Pégasus! Diga, vamos! Confesse que nunca tomou decisões pensando em qual seria a reação dele, Athena! Mais do que isso, diga que não abandonou seus próprios domínios na Terra em prol deste humano!

- Eu... – ele cobria a face – eu só queria o bem de... – e tentava não encarar Apollo, como se tivesse tomado consciência de seus atos – eu... eu sempre protegi este mundo e...

- Mentira! Era sempre Seiya! – Éris esbravejava – Vê, Zeus? Sua filha tão sábia agiu contra todos os outros Deuses e cometeu o crime maior de atentar contra seu próprio irmão, Abel. Por acaso não era desejo do grande Zeus purificar o mundo a ponto de fazer seu filho ir até a Terra para tanto? Por algum acaso ele considerou seus desejos, Lorde Zeus? – e fitava Athena.

Ela estava caída no chão, ajoelhada. Não conseguia entender o julgamento, afinal, sempre protegeu a humanidade dos males, mas... se era esse o preço que tinha que pagar, então teria que...

Não, ela sempre lutou, mas tudo aquilo... por que Apollo estava ali? Como um ser com poucas palavras era capaz de lhe causar tanta dor e desconforto? Lembrava-se de seu confronto, dos momentos difíceis que teve que passar, de... de...

- Um momento – outra porta se abre e Saori, mesmo sem erguer a cabeça, sente uma certa familiaridade naquela voz – eu venho até aqui intervir em favor de Athena.

- Quem é você? – Éris encara a mulher de cabelos azuis e uma tiara com asas – quem és tu? Não deveria nem estar aqui, este é o lugar dos Deuses, não de meros humanos!

- Creio que ele me conhece – e apontava para Poseidon, o qual estava surpreso com a presença daquela mulher ali.

- Hilda de Polaris... foi Odin quem lhe trouxe até aqui? Não consigo conceber outro motivo para você ter chegado até tal lugar.

- Como alcancei tal lugar não tem a menor importância, Poseidon. Mas venho em favor de Athena, a qual está sendo injustamente acusada por vocês.

- Só deuses podem julgar deuses – ele olhava friamente para a sacerdotisa – não compreendo como ainda permanece aqui, mas eu...

"- Prossiga, Hilda" – a voz de Zeus ecoa pelo salão, surpreendendo a todos

- Obrigada, meu senhor. Poseidon, que bom que ainda se lembras de mim, apesar de tudo o que fez contra a minha...

- Não é poseidon quem está sendo julgado aqui, sacerdotisa e, mesmo assim, ponha-se em seu lugar ao se dirigir a um deus. – Apollo a interrompia, fazendo questão de lembra-la de sua delicada situação naquele lugar.

- Como queira – ela faz uma reverencia, se curva em seguida e, sem erguer a cabeça, começa a falar – Poseidon, meu Lorde... tu argumentas que, em seu desrespeito pelos deuses, Athena agiu por conta própria, que fez tudo por uma única pessoa. No entanto, eu mesmo me pergunto se o senhor não faria tal coisa se não estivesse na mesma posição que ela.

- Mas é claro que não! Como ousas questionar meus métodos?

- Em momento algum, meu lorde. Mas, se o senhor se colocar na posição de Saori Kido, perdão, de Athena, entenderá sua situação – e olhava de lado para Saori, a qual ainda estava ajoelhada, como em reconhecimento a tudo o que fez e fazendo um questionamento de seus atos. – meu lorde, tu dominas ¾ de todo o planeta, como esperas que ela se sinta diante de tamanha grandiosidade? Como esperar confrontar um ser cujo poder se estende por todos os cantos do planeta desde o principio dos tempos? Mais do que isso, os homens do mar o veneram em diversas culturas, e seu poder é grande em muitos lugares.

- Athena impediu a purificação do mundo, será que apenas eu enxergo tal coisa?

- Em verdade sim, mas será que algum dos demais presentes aqui agiria diferente em tal situação, confrontando um deus em seu próprio terreno, o qual até mesmo os demais deuses não podem agir? Zeus domina os céus, o senhor os Mares, e Hades o submundo. Nem mesmo que ela pedisse ajuda ao grande pai, ela o teria. – e olhava para cima, fitando os olhos de Poseidon, os quais pareciam querer destruí-la.

Ela se ergue, caminhando até Saori, colocando a mão em seu ombro, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

- Obrigado, Athena – e se curvava – obrigada por tudo.

- Bela encenação – Éris, venenosa como sempre, debochava – Grande Zeus, vê?

"Eu compreendo o que dizes, Hilda de Polaris. E sei que ninguém melhor do que você tem sabedoria em suas palavras, uma vez que vive em uma terra que, com o poder de suas orações, se sacrifica pelo bem do resto do mundo".

As palavras de Zeus conseguiram despertar uma fúria maior em Éris, a qual estava incrivelmente furiosa. Não seria derrotada por uma mera humana, não...

- Então será assim, meu irmão? – Hades se pronunciava – sempre protegendo os humanos, como sempre? Você sempre privilegiou os humanos, seja em tuas leis, seja em seus casos amorosos. Diga-me, qual será a próxima cartada? Qual humano veremos participando deste show que se tornou este julgamento?

- Creio que eu possa responder tuas perguntas, meu Lorde – outra porta se abre, e dela uma mulher de vestes negras e cabelo negro como a noite adentrava – meu senhor.

- Você? – ele a olhava com fúria nos olhos – que traição é essa, Pandora? Tu és minha sacerdotisa, o que fazes aqui?

- Muito tempo se passou, mas sempre serei leal a ti, lorde Hades. Mas uma força maior me trouxe até aqui, e por causa dela, tenho que me manifestar.

- Traidora. Ousas agir em defesas daquela que fora responsável pela minha queda? – e olhava de forma mortal para Éris, a qual devolvia o olhar. Não entendia como meros humanos podiam estar ali. Só Zeus teria poder para trazê-los até seus domínios, e mais ninguém. Athena estava debilitada demais para tanto, e sem sombra de dúvida nenhum dos demais presentes o faria.

Quanto a Éris, ela balançava furiosamente a cabeça.

- E o senhor, meu Lorde? – ela tocava no ombro de Abel, o qual ainda estava desfalecido em seu trono, sem abrir seus olhos – em prol de ti tal julgamento está sendo feito, o que me diz?

Um silêncio enorme toma o local, do jeito que Éris esperava.

- Nada. Ele nem ao menos tem palavras para responder, depois do sofrimento pelo qual passou. Hades, Abel foi aprisionado no mais distante dos seus templos, localizado em Plutão, no entanto, tal ato fora uma ordem do grande Zeus.  Concordo que tudo seja responsabilidade de Athena que se voltou contra os desígnios dos deuses, mas como permite que sua própria sacerdotisa aja de tal forma? Poseidon não tem mais controle sobre Hilda, mas e quanto a Pandora? – ela falava de forma diferente da anterior. Não era nem um pouco venenosa, longe disso, parecia ser muito ameaçadora, como se estivesse prestes a descarregar toda a sua raiva em Hades.

E realmente estava.

Hades a fitava do mesmo jeito que sempre fez. Era o deus da morte, não sentia propriamente prazer na morte, pois era algo que precisava acontecer.

Hades caminha, passando por Pandora e parando exatamente atrás dela, sem se virar. Um de costas para o outro, o deus da morte analisava friamente tal situação.

Era isso, uma vingança. Aquela que fora sua sacerdotisa estava se vingando por tudo o que sofreu no passado.

- Hades, meu senhor... tenho tua permissão para falar?

- Viestes aqui sem tal, Pandora. Por que precisas dela?

- Mesmo depois de tudo, mesmo depois de todo o sofrimento que meu corpo passou, minha alma ainda é fiel a ti, meu Senhor. Minha família, meu passado... tudo fora perdido, apenas me resta o senhor. Quando minha alma preenchia um corpo mortal, eu fui sua sacerdotisa e guiei seus espectros, seguindo seus desígnios, mesmo sofrendo por tudo o que perdi. Estar à sua sombra trouxe morte e tragédia para toda a sua família, mas em sempre estive ao seu lado, Lorde Hades. E, mesmo meu corpo mortal padecendo, eu ainda serei fiel a ti.

Havia algo estranho em suas palavras, coisa que Athena logo percebeu. Estava levemente surpresa, não imaginava que, depois de toda a tragédia que aconteceu na vida de Pandora, a mesma ainda poderia demonstrar alguma espécie de dever em relação ao deus da morte.

Era uma espécie de compromisso pela qual sua alma estava presa, pensava.

- Faça o que tenha que fazer – e se afastava um pouco, permanecendo de costas.

- Meu senhor, sei melhor do que ninguém dos teus planos, de levar a humanidade a uma escuridão eterna. Mas eu lhe pergunto: tal coisa é justa?

- A morte não é justa ou injusta, Pandora. Tampouco ocorre pelos desígnios de alguém. Para ela não há acidentes, tampouco coincidências, nem azar, e nem escapatória.

- Se o senhor diz que ela simplesmente ocorre, por que o senhor quis apressa-la, meu Lorde? – e se curvava, dando-se conta do que acabara de dizer.

- Eu sou a morte, Pandora. Meu Eclipse teria levado a humanidade a uma era de trevas necessária, da qual emergiria uma nova sociedade. Os crimes do mundo são tantos, a corrupção que toma posse dele é tamanha, que todo o povo precisa ser purificado.

- "Que todo o povo precisa ser purificado", o senhor diz. É justo, então, que uma minoria pague pelos pecados dos demais, senhor? O que Lady Athena fez foi apenas impedir tal coisa. Compreendo que o mundo jaz no maligno e pede pela purificação, mas tudo o que ela queria era fazer o senhor enxergar tal coisa, para que o senhor diminuísse, nem que por um breve momento, o fardo ao qual estava sentenciando toda uma geração.

- Isso é um absurdo! Nem mesmo meu irmão ousou questionar minha decisão!

- Não mesmo, meu Lorde? – e olhava de rabo-de-olho para Poseidon, o qual se omite, ficando em silêncio – em verdade o grande Zeus permaneceu em silêncio, mas o grande poseidon não concordava com suas atitudes. Ele mesmo queria limpar o mundo da maldade, mas também era da opinião que o plano do senhor acarretaria em conseqüências bem mais sérias – e se calava.

Hades apenas olha para Poseidon, ainda estava em sua mente um dos motivos de sua derrota. Na verdade, a intervenção de Poseidon fora um fator determinante para sua derrota.

E, conforme Pandora havia previsto, ele apenas cruza os braços, se calando e caminhando para um dos cantos da sala. Simples, sem gritos, tampouco encenações. Era assim o deus da morte.

Quanto a Éris, ela espumava. Estava vendo todo o seu plano ir por água abaixo. De nada adiantou minar as forças de Abel com sua maçã, tampouco convencer os demais deuses da culpa de Athena, se aqueles malditos humanos interferissem.

- E contra mim, o que irá argumentar? -  Apollo, o qual estivera em silêncio por todo o momento, se manifesta – algum outro humano? Grandioso Zeus, o que fará a seguir? Pois eu me pergunto se fará algo diante do que venho a trazer. Athena, você se diz a protetora dos seres humanos, mas eu digo mais do que todos que todas as suas ações foram por que se deixou levar, tal qual seu pai, pelo amor por um mero humano.

- Até quando continuará com tal coisa, Apollo? – Athena, ajoelhada e com olhos vermelhos de choro, o encarava – por que duvida tanto do meu amor pelos seres humanos?

- Amor? O que você entende por amor? Em sua encarnação atual foi uma mulher mimada e egoísta, que apenas pensou no bem próprio – e, mexendo os dedos, ele abre uma janela no tempo-espaço, mostrando cenas anteriores da vida humana de Athena, das crianças que ela maltratou, das vezes em que tentou( e conseguiu) tirar vantagem em várias situações devido ao seu poder e prestigio, das inúmeras vezes em que a insensibilidade tomou conta de sua vida – o que entende por amo?

- Isso... isso é... passado, isso...

- Mesmo? – e mostrava outra cena, a de quando ela reencontrou os meninos que foram mandados para vários lugares ao redor do mundo para treinar – nem mesmo para com seus cavaleiros você nutria o menor afeto! Você executou a "guerra galáctica" por ser o ultimo desejo de seu "avô", como se fosse uma obrigação pessoal, fruto de seu orgulho. O que eles eram para você, o que? – e se aproximava, encarando-a. – vamos, diga.

- Pare... – e cobria o rosto – pare... – E não conseguia se agüentar, até que começa a chorar  novamente.– por favor, pare...

- Mas o que mudou isso? Ah, claro... o cavaleiro Seiya de Pégasus, sim, eu me lembro... quantas vezes se colocou em situação de perigo por causa dele, diga. Estava protegendo seus cavaleiros, ou estava protegendo o Seiya?

- Isso – ela tirava forças sabe-se-lá de onde e o encarava, os olhos cheios de lágrimas – isso... isso é mentira!!!

- Mesmo? Diga-me... quando Ártemis ameaçou a vida de Seiya, você abandonou seu posto de defensora da Terra em prol dele, sem sequer pensar em mais nada, não é mesmo? E o que houve com o amor de todos os humanos que você tanto protegia, Athena?

- Por favor... PARE!!!!

- O que foi? – e se virava, encarando os outros deuses e dirigindo a voz para Zeus – não te parece familiar, Zeus? Tal pai, tal filha. Lembro-me bem de Hércules, o qual era seu maior orgulho terreno, não é mesmo? Quantas obrigações o senhor deixou de lado por causa disso, e agora sua filha segue seus passos? – e apontava o dedo para ela – um humano, um mero humano... abandonou toda a humanidade por causa de um único humano... acreditou que ele era forte contra Poseidon e Hades, mas não hesitou em abandonar tudo diante de Ártemis. Diga-me, Athena. Vamos, diga-me. Diga-me agora que você não é uma deusa falha, que abandonou seus protegidos por que se deixou levar pelas virtudes terrenas, ATHENA!!!

- Isso não é verdade. E você, mais do que ninguém, não tem o direito de julga-la, Apollo.

- Quem ousa – e se virava, observando outra porta que se abria. E não apenas ele, mas de Hilda a Pandora, passando pelos demais deuses, estavam surpresos com aquela voz – pois bem, Zeus... mande entrar. Vejamos quem será dessa vez.

- Pouco importa quem seja – ele adentrava no salão – mas apenas um louco não perceberia o amor que Athena nutre pela humanidade.

- O que? – Todos estavam de olhos arregalados, com exceção de Abel e de Athena, a qual estava em meio a prantos, não prestando atenção a mais nada.

- Eu me apresento em defesa de Athena, Apollo. Um grande poder me trouxe até aqui para impedir que tal injustiça fosse cometida. – uma voz direta, no entanto tranqüila, se manifestava.

Mas o que mais impressionava a todos eram as vestimentas dele, as quais só eram usadas por uma única pessoa na face da Terra.

O Grande Mestre do Santuário

- O que você entende? Como ousa nos acusar? – Éris cerrava os dentes.

- Justo você, o maior de todos os traidores? – Poseidon baita seu tridente no chão – seu sangue tem causado problemas para os deuses, verme!

- Pois bem, o que tem a dizer? – Apollo apontava o seu dedo para o homem de mascara diante dele, fazendo sair um raio, o qual atinge sua marcara no meio e a faz rachar, revelando a face de um homem bem sério – Mestre do Santuário... ou deveria dizer, Saga de Gêmeos?

- Em verdade eu trai Athena – usando as vestes de mestre do santuário, ele caminha até a Deusa – mas até eu tenho o direito a remissão pelos meus pecados. – e tocava no queixo dele, erguendo sua face – por que a própria Athena meu deu tal direito. A senhora está bem? – e a olhava de uma forma muito, mas muito culpada, como se estivesse admitindo todos os seus pecados diante dela e, mais uma vez, pedindo perdão.

- Saga... – uma lágrima furtiva escapava pelos seus olhos – mas você...

- Apollo – ele se vira, apontando o dedo para ele – você acusa Athena de amar, mas você por acaso já amou alguém?

- Um mortal que tramou contra os deuses por acaso amou algo mais do que a si mesmo?

- Sim... assim como Athena, eu também sempre amei a humanidade, embora de uma forma perversa, pois acreditava que Athena não era forte o suficiente para comandar  a Terra contra os deuses que estavam prestes a atacar. Mas você está certo, Apollo. Athena Ama Seiya de Pégasus – um silêncio se formava no local, sendo quebrado por Éris.

- E ainda admite! Para que veio, mortal traidor?

- Para faze-los entender tal coisa, pois onde culpam Athena, é justamente onde reside sua maior virtude. Athena desistiu do santuário da Grécia devido ao imenso amor que nutria por todos os humanos que habitam aquele belo planeta, meus lordes. Para ela, cada humano tem um valor inestimável, cada alma tem um preço incalculável. E, para ela, se fosse necessário se sacrificar por uma única pessoa, ela o faria – e fitava Poseidon e Hades – ao confronta-los, ela sofria por cada ser vivo que pagava o preço dos atos de ambos, meus lordes – e tornava a fitar Apollo – por que ela ama a todos de igual forma.

Em silêncio, Hilda consentia com as palavras daquele que em outros tempos fora chamado de o mais poderoso dentre os cavaleiros de ouro. Em verdade todos já haviam morrido há muito tempo e seus espíritos descansavam, mas Saga era diferente. Devido aos seus crimes, para ele estava reservada uma punição ainda maior.

- Seiya não é exceção – ele continuava expondo sua defesa - por que ela faria por Seiya o mesmo que faria por cada ser vivo. Foi por tal motivo que ela permaneceu rezando para impedir que o gelo de Asgard derretesse... ou suportou as águas do pilar principal... e até mesmo se sacrificou para enfrentar lorde Hades em seu próprio território. Para ela, uma vida vale tanto quanto a de milhares, e milhares de vidas tem tanto valor quanto a de uma. Os senhores enxergam o afeto que Athena tem pelos seres humanos como a mesma "fraqueza" que o grande Zeus teve, mas é justamente nessa fraqueza que reside a força de Athena, de amar os seres humanos, de confiar em suas forças, em seus objetivos, de  acreditar que, por pior que uma geração seja, ela ainda tem no mínimo o direito de seguir adiante, de ter a chance de dar o seu melhor pelo bem do mundo. O tempo em que Athena agiu única e exclusivamente como humana a ajudou a ter uma visão melhor de tal povo, pois agindo como eles, andando entre eles, experimentando seus aspectos positivos e negativos, ela pode realmente entender o que era amá-los – e se vira – erga-se, minha Lady – e, quando ela o faz, era ele quem se curvava – Eu, Saga de Gêmeos, estou aqui para defende-la de todas as acusações. E mesmo que surjam outras mil, eu as defenderei de todas. Sei que não sou Seiya, seu servo mais leal, mas – ele ergue a face, encarando-a e, naquele exato momento, Athena fica levemente corada ao ver uma pequena lágrima escorrendo de sua face. – permita que eu, longe de feri-la ou de intentar contra você, defenda-a com todas as minhas forças, mais do que isso, concede-me a mesma determinação e força de vontade que permitiu que seu servo Pégasus enfrentasse a tudo e a todos para protege-la.­ - E abaixava sua face.

- Saga... – ela se abaixa, abraçando-o. Muitos não acreditariam que ali, diante dela, estava o homem que intentou matá-la tantas vezes, chegando a ter sucesso em uma delas.

Não, não acreditariam.

- Ora, sua... – Éris olha para o lado, percebendo que Poseidon se retirava – Poseidon, aonde pensas que vai?

- Não tenho mais o que fazer aqui, Éris – e atravessava uma das portas. Recusava-se a ficar ali  e contemplar novamente sua derrota nas mãos da filha de Zeus.

- Ora, seu... Hades, o que está fazendo? – e observava Hades seguindo em direção a outra das portas – Hades? deus da morte? – ele sequer respondia, apenas continuava seu caminho até desaparecer por completo – HADES!!!

Não havia o que dizer. Por hora, as coisas haviam se decidido. Não considerava com uma vitória de Athena, e sim de que as coisas acabaram seguindo seu rumo. Sabia que tanto a morte quanto a vida necessitavam uma das outras e, uma vez que fora provado que o equilíbrio não fora desrespeitado, sua presença ali se fazia desnecessária.

- Até aqui você tem servos fiéis e leais, Athena – Apollo a fitava – vejo que Ártemis errou em seu julgamento quando achou que você era fraca para comandar a Terra – e fechava os olhos – recuso-me a acreditar que alguém fraco tenha servos tão fervorosos assim. Agradeça a eles – e começava a caminhar para fora.

- Como?!?!? – Éris corria para o meio da sala, impedindo o caminho de Apollo – Como ousa, Apollo? Ousas questionar os desígnios do grande Abel?

- A quem acha que engana, Éris? – ele a fitava com tamanha frieza que a fez recuar por alguns segundos – Por acaso pensa que algum dos deuses aqui presentes não sabia de suas verdadeiras intenções, ou do que fez com Abel – e olhava para trás, encarando o deus adormecido – pois eu digo que fora você quem intentou contra os deuses ao forjar tal ato, mulher.

- Eu não tamanha afronta! Grande Zeus, permitirá tal coisa? Grande Zeus? – ela cerra os punhos e se vira para Saori – Você venceu dessa vez, Athena... mas isso não ficará assim, ficou claro? Tornaremos a nos ver novamente, seja aqui, seja em sua preciosa terra! Nem que eu tenha que reunir uma legião de servos, você ainda irá me pagar por tal afronta, e veremos se seus queridos humanos são tão preciosos quando diz serem! – e atravessava uma das portas, batendo-a. Apollo apenas deu de ombros e saiu dali também, sem proferir palavra alguma.

Não era um deus vingativo como Éris, não tinha o que fazer ali.

Athena ergue a cabeça, a qual estava encostada no ombro de Saga, percebendo que tanto Pandora quanto Hilda haviam se aproximado e agora, curvadas, faziam uma reverência para ela.

- Obrigada – e sorria, enquanto ambas se erguiam. – muito obrigada, vocês duas, eu... eu não sei como agradecer, eu...

Hilda e Polaris, duas grandes mulheres colocadas em lados opostos a ela devido aos desígnios do destino... se um dia todas viessem a renascer na terra, gostaria de tornar a conhece-las mas, dessa vez, que não fossem em lados opostos.

Lentamente elas se retiravam dali. Sabia que não eram exatamente elas, e sim seus espíritos, os quais agora iriam retornar para seu descanso.

Com exceção de Saga.

- Athena – saga erguia sua face, encarando-a – agora eu tenho que ir.

- Saga, você... me desculpe, eu...

- Não se preocupe, eu estou bem.

- Me desculpe, Saga. Eu me sinto tão impotente diante de tal...

- Eu trai o santuário, minha deusa. Mesmo não controlando totalmente meus atos, mesmo que depois fora por uma boa causa, meu castigo será o maior de todos por intentar contra minha soberana. Minha alma será despedaçada e nunca tornarei a renascer, caindo no abismo infinito.

- SAGA!!! – ela o abraça com força, chorando – NÃO!!! GRANDE PAI, POR FAVOR, NÃO FAÇA ISSO!!! ZEUS!!! ZEUS!!!

Ela grita por vários minutos, sem receber resposta alguma.

- Não chores, minha deusa. Mesmo ardendo no fogo mais profundo do inferno, mesmo tendo que passar toda a eternidade sofrendo no reino de Hades, eu sempre serei um servo teu – e se erguia, colhendo uma lágrima furtiva dela – cuide-se, minha deusa. Um dia, a senhora irá renascer, e tal coisa irá acontecer quando a Terra precisar da senhora novamente. Não poderei estar contigo, mas sei que há de encontrar servos leais que darão sua vida em prol de sua segurança – e se virava, caminhando.

Ela simplesmente não resiste ao ver aquele homem saindo dali, sua capa sendo sacudida pelo vento, como se clamasse pela sua grandiosidade, seu poder, sua honra.

Saga de Gêmeos. Um homem que ela nunca iria esquecer. Alguém que teria sido o mais leal dentre os seus servos, se o destino não lhe tivesse pregado uma peça tão grande.

Alguém que esperou por aquele momento, uma chance de fazer algo por Athena que não fosse contra sua vida e que, antes de sua alma imortal ser banida para o nada, teve sua chance de redenção.

Athena ficou ali no chão, chorando. Chorando muito, não conseguia se controlar e não queria. O homem que a salvou estava condenado a danação eterna... condenado ao piro dos sofrimentos, a destruição total e completa de sua alma... e ela não podia fazer nada, simplesmente nada.

Estava só, separada de seus servos fiéis. Sofrendo, sem ninguém para entender toda a sua dor, ela se ergue e caminha até Abel, o qual ainda estava imóvel em seu trono.

- Meu irmão – ela se abaixa no chão, colocando a cabeça no colo dele – meu amado irmão...

- Athena – e, sem abrir os olhos, ele acariciava o cabelo dela – minha amada irmã Athena...

- Abel, meu irmão Abel... foi você quem fez isso, não foi?

- Eu nunca nutriria ódio algum por você, minha irmã – e sentia os delicados cabelos dela por entre os seus dedos – jamais...

- Eu também não. Eu realmente acreditei que era nosso pai que havia trazido eles de seu descanso para me defender, mas... nunca imaginei que seria tu quem faria tal coisa, meu irmão.

- Eu não podia ficar parado, Athena. Não enquanto minha irmã, a qual agiu de acordo com suas crenças, era injustamente acusada.

- Você é poderoso, Abel. Tão poderoso quanto nosso pai, não, muito mais... seu arrependimento pelo seu pecado é tão grande assim?

- O castigo de nosso pai é mais do que justo ao me privar da luz, cara irmã. Pois, diferente de você, eu realmente intentei contra ele, agindo pelos meus próprios desejos ao querer destruir a Terra. Mas foi você quem abriu meus olhos, foi você quem permitiu que eu me redimisse. E se para tanto eu tenho que pagar tal preço, eu o acato de bom grado.

- Abel – ela se levanta um pouco, abraçando-a – o que irá acontecer conosco agora, meu irmão?

- Eu retornarei ao meu confinamento, Saori. Quanto a você...

- Eu quero te ajudar! Não posso deixar você partir!!! Não posso ficar de braços cruzados!!!

- Você não pode – e a abraçava docemente – não se culpe por não ter podido ajudar Saga, você... você fez o que pode, compreende? Você deu aquele homem o que ele tanto queria. Mesmo quando estava te ajudando, aquele homem ainda assim te feriu ao te mandar para o reino de Hades. Mas você deu a ele a chance de se redimir, de proteger, pela ultima vez, a sua vida. Mas para você não é o fim. Pressenti as intenções de Éris. Um dia ela irá renascer. Também existem outras criaturas que não habitam no Olimpo e não são inimigos  de nosso pai, mas que também tem seus próprios planos para aquele planeta. Quando tal dia chegar, será a hora de você renascer, minha cara irmã.

- Eu não quero ficar sozinha, Abel!

- Não estará. Sempre estarei contigo, aqui – e apontava para seu peito.

- Se eu... grande pai, o senhor sabe o que eu mais desejo, eu... por favor... – as postas se fechavam, todas elas, uma a uma, de modo que, momentos depois, a luz se extinguiu por completo.

- Athena, o que você...ATHENA!!!

- Pode abrir os olhos meu irmão – e tocava na face dele. Para Abel, o deus-sol, era uma surpresa uma pequena luz sendo emitida do rosto de Athena, o qual iluminava seu corpo. Ele faz o mesmo, brilhando um pouco, iluminando aquele lugar.

- Você... você não pediu ao nosso pai que...?                                 

- Aqui será seu exílio, Abel... e eu ficarei ao teu lado, sempre.

- Você não devia tr feito isso – e tocava gentilmente em sua face – você não merece tal lugar, desprovida da...

- Me satisfaço com tua companhia, irmão – e o abraçava ainda mais.

- Eu... eu também, minha irmã... – e beijava sua esta – obrigado.

Quanto tempo passaram ali? Não sabiam. Muito tempo para os humanos, uma gota no tempo dos deuses. Eras para os deuses, uma insignificância para os humanos.

O que importa? Eram irmãos e, mais do que tudo, tinham um ao outro. Longe das intrigas do Olimpo ambos poderiam, mais do que nunca, ficar juntos.

Para Athena, a qual estava ligada demais as emoções humanas, era tudo o que ela poderia querer.

Para Abel, mesmo estando exilado dentro do próprio Olimpo, estar com ela diminuía qualquer sofrimento.

Deuses...

Irmãos...

Confinados ali, naquela sala, até o fim dos tempos, até quando fossem necessários.

Seriam inimigos novamente quando renascessem? Não sabiam.

Estariam do mesmo lado? Não sabiam.

A única coisa que sabiam era que um teria ao outro, lado a lado, apoiando, consolando até o fim dos tempos. E que mesmo que o destino lhes pregasse peças novamente, ele falharia, pois ambos, pela primeira vez em milênios, perceberam que compartilhavam de algo que nem mesmo as tramóias de Éris, Apollo, Hades, Poseidon, Odin e de seu próprio pai Zeus, poderia desfazer. Algo maior, sublime, que transcedia qual estado em que se encontrassem, qualquer dificuldade, qualquer sentimento corrompido.

Era algo deles e somente deles.

E estaria eternamente com eles.

Sempre.

Fim.

Iniciado:16/05/2004

Finalizado: nem me lembro...

Fim da revisão: 10/06/2004

Agradecimentos:

Em primeiro lugar... agradeço a você, que me deu forças para retomar meus textos. Palavra alguma pode expressar toda a minha gratidão, então não irei me demorar tentando transmitir com palavras algo impossível de ser feito, por isso serei breve: obrigado por tudo.

Agradeço a todos os que tem me ajudado nos momentos de dificuldades.

E um agradecimento também para Deusa Tsukihime, GeminiSaga, Nukenin e Dark ButterFly, por terem lido o texto e me dito o que acharam. Obrigado mesmo, você não imaginam o quanto significou a opinião de vocês.

Nota final: Fiquei ouvindo a Abertura de Hades do momento em que o Saga entra até o final do fic. Acreditem, faz a MAIOR diferença. Se não o fizerem, voltem até aquela cena e a leiam novamente, mas com a música.

Eu recomendo. O Nukenin – que chorou na hora – e a Butterfly, que o digam!

Lexas.


End file.
